Nachts
by Federvieh
Summary: Yaoi! Was passiert, wenn Yugi eine Nacht bei Ryou verbringt. Yami no Bakura x Yuugi
1. Default Chapter

Hier bin ich wieder Diese Geschichte habe ich für Fellfie geschrieben, sie sollte sich ein Pärchen aussuchen und ich würde ihr mit dieser Wahl eine FF schreiben. Nun ja, sie hat sich ein Pärchen ausgesucht, ein sehr süßes sogar, was nur leider Gottes viel zu selten sowohl in den deutschen als auch in den englischen FFs auftaucht.  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami no Bakura = Bakura  
  
Warnungen: Lime, pwp, (dazu sag ich jetzt nichts)....OOC...... genaugenommen, sehr viel OOC.... vor allem bei Yugi, der Kleine ist 'n ganz Schlimmer....  
  
Pärchen:Lasst euch überraschen, es ist eines der Lieblingspärchen von Fellfie....... und von mir   
  
Inhalt:Was so alles passiert, wenn Yugi eine Nacht bei Ryou verbringt.  
  
Viel Spaß mit:  
  
Nachts....  
  
"Nacht Yugi."  
  
"Nacht Ryou", erwiderte ich leise. Dann war es still. So wie ich Ryou kannte, brauchte er nicht lange um einzuschlafen. Außerdem war es recht spät, als wir zu Bett gingen und Ryou wirkte auf mich auch sehr müde.   
  
Doch ich konnte keinen Schlaf finden, ich war einfach viel zu aufgewühlt. Zu wissen, dass die Person, in die man sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte, zum Greifen nah war, aber doch so fern, war die reinste Qual.  
  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich bei Ryou übernachtete, zumal mein Yami nicht wollte, dass ich in der Nähe dieses 'dreckigen kleinen Diebes' war, wie er so gerne sagte. Seufzend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite, vielleicht konnte ich so besser schlafen........  
  
.......... falsch! Selbst nach ganzen zehn Minuten war ich immer noch genauso wach. Ich hörte die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Ryou und beneidete ihn.  
  
Knurrend schlug ich die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Ein Schluck Wasser würde bestimmt helfen. Leise schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer und tapste zur Küche. Doch auch nach dem Glas Wasser war ich nicht viel müder als vorher. Frustriert begab ich mich zurück in Ryous Zimmer..... oder wollte es zumindest. Doch blieb ich vor der Tür von Bakuras Zimmer stehen. Ich wusste, ich sollte weitergehen, doch meine Beine gehorchten mir einfach nicht.  
  
So nah...... und doch so fern.   
  
Gott weiß, ich würde alles dafür geben, ihm nur einmal nahe zu sein..... seit ich ihn das erste Mal im 'Königreich der Duellanten' gesehen hatte, als er sich gegen Yami duellierte, hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt...... einfach so. Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, und dass die Liebe niemals erwidert werden würde, doch das hielt mein Herz nicht davon ab, sich um so mehr nach ihm zu sehnen.  
  
Nur ein Blick.... mehr wollte ich gar nicht..... nur einmal, ganz kurz in sein Gesicht sehen..... und ich wäre glücklich. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und öffnete vorsichtig und so leise wie ich nur konnte die Tür   
  
Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das hier machte und was das bringen sollte, mir war auch bewusst, dass, wenn er aufwachte, ich des Todes war, aber es war mir egal. Vielleicht konnte ich dann besser schlafen.  
  
Ohne Probleme, da sich meine Augen bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte ich jede Einzelheit der schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Bett erkennen. Bakura lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme ausgebreitet und hatte die Decke beinahe völlig weg gestrampelt, um sich etwas Kühlung in der relativ warmen Nacht zu verschaffen. Ich trank jede Einzelheit des Bildes in mich hinein.   
  
Mein Blick glitt über die festen Brustmuskeln hinunter zu Bakuras Hüftknochen, bevor mir weitere Einblicke in die Anatomie des Geistes von der dünnen Decke verwehrt wurden. Meine Augen wanderten denselben Weg wieder hinauf, machten einen kleinen Umweg über die Arme und kamen schließlich bei dem Gesicht des Schlummernden an, studierten die im Schlaf friedlich wirkenden Gesichtszüge, konnten mich aber letztendlich nicht der Anziehungskraft der feingeschwungenen Lippen entziehen.  
  
Ich schluckte hart, als ich spürte wie die Hitze in meine Wangen stieg und sich etwas unterhalb der Gürtellinie zu regen begann.  
  
Dann setzte irgendwas bei mir aus....... es war mir egal, ob ich meinen nächsten Schritt vielleicht mit meinen Leben bezahlen würde.......es würde sich lohnen, dann könnte ich in Frieden sterben.  
  
Vorsichtig krabbelte ich zu Bakura auf das Bett, suchte mir einen Platz neben dem warmen Körper meiner heimlichen Liebe und schickte meine Finger beinahe schüchtern auf Wanderschaft über den Brustkorb von Bakura. Ich erschauderte leicht, als ich die weiche Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlte und Bakuras leises Stöhnen hörte. Noch immer schlafend drängte sich Bakura näher an mich, begierig die Berührung suchend.   
  
„Bakura", flüsterte ich leise und lehnte mich etwas vor um nach einem kurzen Zögern meine Lippen zärtlich auf die des Diebes zu drücken.   
  
Plötzlich spürte ich seine Arme um meinen Nacken, die mich näher zu ihm heranzogen und eine Zungenspitze, die um Einlass bat. Zitternd öffnete ich meinen Mund und hieß die fremde Zunge willkommen und verwickelte sie sogleich in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel mit meiner eigenen. Bakuras Atem beschleunigte sich etwas, er nahm die Herausforderung aber an und gewann schnell die Oberhand.  
  
Als ich mich von ihm löste um nach Luft zu schnappen, öffnete Bakura missmutig die Augen und erstarrte, als er erkannte, wen er da gerade geküsst hatte.  
  
„Bakura", hauchte ich und wollte mich vorlehnen um Bakura wieder zu küssen, doch eine Hand, die sich gegen meinen Brustkorb stemmte, hielt mich vom Näherkommen ab.  
  
„Yugi, spinnst du?? Was machst du mitten in der Nacht in meinem Bett?!"  
  
„Bitte... ich... ich...."  
  
„Hör auf rum zu stammeln, verdammt, und mach, dass du aus meinem Bett kommst! Wenn du es so nötig hast, warum belästigst du denn nicht Ryou?" Böse schaut mich Bakura an. Ich hatte Angst, wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Natürlich wäre es das beste gewesen, wenn ich einfach aufgestanden wäre und das Zimmer verlassen hätte, doch ich konnte nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo ich schon soweit gekommen war.   
  
„Aber...... ich brauche dich..." Ich drückte mich enger an seinem Körper, um ihm zu zeigen, wie hart ich bereits war.  
  
Wer hatte eigentlich gesagt, dass ich unschuldig bin?  
  
Unbewusst ließ Bakura den Kopf zurück fallen, um mich gleich darauf wütend anzufunkeln. „Nhh... Ich.... ich bin doch nicht dein Spielzeug!"  
  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete ich leise. „Aber ich möchte deines sein..." Damit begann ich den Nacken von Bakura mit meiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Bakura zog scharf die Luft ein und seine Hand wanderte über meiner Brust zu meiner Schulter um mich näher an sich zu ziehen.  
  
Meine Reaktion bestand aus einem begeisterten Schnurren und einem zärtlichen Knabbern an dem Nacken des Millenniumsgeistes, was diesem eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen verursachte.   
  
Plötzlich drückte er mich von sich.  
  
"Verdammt Yugi, was ist mit dir los?" Böse und auch leicht verwirrt schaute er mich an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. "Was ist mit Yami?", fragte er mich leise. Überrascht sah ich Bakura in die Augen. "Was soll mit Yami sein?"  
  
"Ihr seid nicht......", fragte er leise und wandte sein Blick ab. Ich verstand.  
  
"Yami und ich sind Freunde...... er ist mein zweites 'Ich'..... mehr nicht......", erklärte ich leise. Dann sprach eine Weile keiner mehr von uns.  
  
Dann fühlte ich auf einmal Bakuras Hand auf meiner Wange, die mein Kopf leicht anhob, damit ich ihm in die Augen sah.  
  
"Du hast schöne Augen.....", flüsterte er leise und beugte sich zu mir um seine Lippen sanft auf meine zu legen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Bakura hatte gerade eben MIR - Yugi Mutou- ein Kompliment gemacht...... und ER küsste MICH.  
  
Doch lange konnte ich darüber nicht nachdenken, denn ich spürte, wie er zärtlich in meinen Mund eindrang und meine Zunge zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiel herausforderte. Erst als ich dringend Luft brauchte, löste ich mich wiederwillig von ihm.  
  
Kurz sah ich in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen, bevor ich mich wieder seinem Hals zuwandte und diesen sanft liebkoste.  
  
Bakura biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Meine Zähne schienen einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt erwischten zu haben, denn er drückte sich gleich noch enger an mich.  
  
Natürlich hatte ich seine Reaktion bemerkt, suchte die Stelle erneut und neckte sie immer und immer wieder. Meine Hände begannen über Bakuras Brust zu streicheln und endlich stöhnte Bakura leise auf. Zufrieden wanderte ich mit meiner Zunge weiter nach unten, widme mich nun ganz seinen Brustwarzen.  
  
Kurz leckte ich darüber, um daraufhin probehalber zärtlich hineinzubeißen und dann genüsslich daran zu saugen.  
  
Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich war so in meine „Arbeit" vertieft, dass man meinen könnte, ich hätte einen anderen Teil von Bakuras Anatomie in meinem Mund.  
  
Keuchen bog sich Bakura mir entgegen und ich spürte, dass er inzwischen genauso hart war, wie ich.  
  
„Yu..nhhnn... Ich... ahhh... hör auf!" Etwa verwirrt schaute ich auf: „Bakura?" Meine Hände stellten ihre Arbeit jedoch nicht ein und streichelten immer noch über Bakuras Bauch, jeden Muskeln ertastend und verwöhnend.   
  
Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils fand ich mich dann plötzlich unter Bakura wieder, der mich hungrig küsste.  
  
Ich schnappte überrascht nach Luft, erwiderte den Kuss dann jedoch mit genauso viel Leidenschaft. Meine Hände wanderten über Bakuras Rücken, um sich schließlich festzukrallen und Bakura enger an mich zu pressen, was er bereitwillig geschehen ließ.  
  
Während unsere Zungen einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf ausfochten, erforschten unsere Hände neugierig den Körper des anderen, um immer wieder auf empfindliche Punkte zu stoßen, die gnadenlos liebkost wurden und dem Partner ein Stöhnen entlockte, dass jedoch von den Lippen des anderen gedämpft wurde.  
  
„Verdammt Yugi, was machst du mit mir?", knurrte Bakura atemlos, als er den Kuss schließlich brach und sich meinen Hals zuwandte. Leckte genüsslich über die Haut, saugte daran, bis kleine rote Flecken zurück blieben und biss zärtlich hinein.  
  
Aufstöhnend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken, bot Bakura noch mehr meines Halses dar. „Nhhhh... Bakura... jaahhhh...", stöhnte ich leise.  
  
Grinsend ließ Bakura seine Hand zu meinen Oberschenkel wandern, strich an der Außenseite hinab und an der Innenseite wieder hinauf zu gleiten, ohne jedoch meine Männlichkeit zu berühren.  
  
Ich begann mich keuchend unter Bakura zu winden, erreichte zwar nicht, dass dieser der unausgesprochenen Bitte nachkam und mich an der Stelle streichelte, die deutlich nach ihm verlangte, aber die erregende Reibung, die dadurch zwischen unseren Körper entstand, brachte mich auch langsam meinen Höhepunkt entgegen.  
  
Bakura setzte sich auf und sagte heiser: „Rutsch ein Stück runter und dreh' dich auf die Seite, Yugi." Ich sah mit vernebelten Augen zu Bakura auf, befolgte den Befehl jedoch beinahe automatisch ohne nachzudenken.... was ohnehin nicht mehr möglich gewesen wäre, denn mein Verlangen war momentan das Einzige, was in meinem Kopf Platz hatte.  
  
Bakura streckte sich neben mir aus, jedoch in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als sie plötzlich mit einer sehr netten Aussicht auf Bakuras Erektion konfrontiert wurden. Neugierig nährte ich mich dem Gegenstand seines Interesses und tupfte vorsichtig ein Küsschen auf die Eichel. Bakuras Kopf rollte mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten, um jedoch gleich wieder nach vorne zu kommen.  
  
Ermutig von dieser Reaktion küsste ich den Schaft hinab und wieder hinauf, um schließlich die Eichel mit den Lippen zu umschließen und vorsichtig daran zu saugen.   
  
Bakuras Hand glitt zu meiner Hüfte zog mein Becken etwas näher und leise stöhnend begann er ohne Umschweife mein Glied mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich endlich die langersehnte Berührung spürte und saugte härter. Ich versuchte meine Hüfte noch näher an den Mund von Bakura zu drücken, doch die Hand auf meinem Becken verhinderte dies wirkungsvoll.  
  
Plötzlich tanzten weiße Sternchen vor meinen Augen, als Bakura ihn vollständig aufnahm und gleichzeitig anfing zu schnurren. Die Vibrationen in seinem Hals verbunden dem harten Saugen an meinem Glied trieben mich schier in den Wahnsinn.  
  
„Nhhnnnhh....." Unfähig, mich weiterhin mit der Erektion meines....... Geliebten......... zu befassen, warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder, bis ich schließlich mit einem unterdrücktem Aufschrei kam und schwer atmend in die befriedigte Seligkeit hinüber glitt.  
  
Im selben Moment wurde mir aber klar, dass Bakura von diesem Zustand noch weit entfernt war und dem Verlangen folgend, Bakura dieselbe Freude zu bereiten, die ich erlebt hatte, ließ ich meine Zunge ein paar Mal an dessen Erektion auf und ab gleiten, bevor ich ihn nach und nach ganz in mich aufnahm und erneut begann zu saugen.  
  
Bakuras Griff an meiner Hüfte verstärkte sich, als dieser die Augen schloss und sich ganz hingab. Wimmern wurde von leisem Stöhnen abgelöst und Bakuras Becken kam meinem heißen, Erlösung versprechenden Mund, fordernd entgegen. Ich ließ die Bewegung zu und das Keuchen meines ......... Geliebten....... hätten mich beinahe schon wieder hart gemacht.  
  
Schließlich ergoss Bakura sich mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen tief in meinen Mund. Ich konnte eine süßliche Flüssigkeit schmecken, die ich gierig trank. Nachdem sich Bakura etwas erholt hatte, setzte er sich auf und sah mich ungläubig an.  
  
"Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte er mich ungläubig. Ich musste einfach grinsen. Glücklich schmiegte ich mich eng an ihn.  
  
So schnell würde er mich heute Nacht nicht mehr los werden und ich glaube, das hatte er auch gar nicht vor. Statt mich von sich zu schieben, zog er mich noch enger an sich...... und endlich fand auch ich ein wenig Schlaf.....   
  
Owari.  
  
Gomen Nasai!!!! Ich weiß wirklich nicht was mich geritten hat, das zu schreiben. Naja, vielleicht finden es ja ein paar von euch doch ganz gut und hinterlassen mir einen Kommi. Würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Es war immerhin meine erste Yu-Gi-Oh! pwp.   
  
Fellfie: Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass die versprochene FF nur eine pwp ist. (Fellfie: Wer? Wie? Ich??? O.O ..... sabba grins PWPs sind immer gut lol) 


	2. Chapter 2

Jetzt ist schon eine Woche seit meinem kleinen "Abenteuer" mit Bakura vergangen. Ich habe ihn seit dieser Nacht nicht mehr gesehen... leider. Ich wüsste gerne, was er jetzt über mich denkt - ob er mich nur für eine Schlampe hält, oder ob ich ihm vielleicht sogar was bedeute?

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, hatte Bakura noch neben mir gelgen und geschlafen. Er sah so süß dabei aus, so friedlich- nicht so verschlossen, kalt und böse, wie man ihm sonst immer begegnet.  
Ich bin dann zurück in Ryous Bett, ich wollte neugierige Fragen umgehen, und als wir dann aufgestanden sind und gefrühstückt haben, habe ich Bakura nicht mehr gesehen - Ryou sagte zu mir, Bakura sei ein ziemlicher Langschläfer.

Jetzt bin ich wieder auf dem Weg zu Ryou - wir wollen uns einen schönen Videoabend machen - ,auch wenn Yami überhaupt nicht von der Idee, dass ich wieder in der Nähe von dem "Grabräuber" bin, begeistert war

Zum Glück weiß er nicht, was wirklich letztes Wochenende zwischen Bakura und mir gelaufen war. Wüsste er es, hätte er wohl versucht Bakura ins Reich der Schatten zu verbannen und mich ... mich würde er wohl für den Rest meines Lebens in mein Zimmer einsperren. Immerhin denkt er noch ich sei unschuldig und wüsste mit Wörtern wie "Erotik" und "Sex" nichts anzufangen.  
Gut dass er (seit er seinen eigenen Körper hat) nicht mehr willkürlich meine Gedanken lesen kann - sonst wüsste er, dass ich fast ununterbrochen an diese Dinge denke und Bakura spielt eine Hauptrolle in meinen Fantasien.

Ja - ich liebe ihn, und auch wenn man jetzt von mir denken könnte, ich würde nicht zu ihm stehen, dem ist nicht so - ich würde zu ihm stehen, wenn wir denn zusammen wären. Aber dies bleibt ein Traum - Sex mit ihm ist eine Sache, aber ich bezweifle, dass er mehr von mir wollen würde.

Als ich ankomme zögere ich ein Moment bevor ich klopfe - ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich mich Bakura gegenüber verhalten soll... aber da muss ich wohl durch.  
All meinen Mut zusammen nehmend klopfe ich, doch mein Herz rast. Und nach einem kurzen Augenblick (welcher mir vorkommt wie eine Ewigkeit - ich bin fast tausend Tode gestorben) wird die Tür geöffnet - von Bakura.

Erstaunt sieht er mich an, doch schnell wird sein Blick wieder ausdruckslos.  
"Hallo", begrüßt er mich monoton. Meine Hoffnung sinkt - es war wohl doch nur ein kleines Abenteuer für ihn.  
Er tritt bei Seite und lässt mich rein.  
Vielleicht habe ich ja wenigstens etwas Glück und er bleibt hier, dann hätte ich zumindest die Möglichkeit, ihn heimlich zu beobachten...

"Ähm... Bakura?" Fragend blickt er mich an. "Verbringst du den Abend heute mit uns"  
"Nein, ich bin heut mit Marik unterwegs"  
"Oh"  
- Verdammt! Nicht mal beobachten kann ich ihn dann. Niedergeschlagen gehe ich an ihm vorbei.

"Yuugi"  
"Ja?" - ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Er lächelt mich an. "Hast du am Wochenende Zeit?" - ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll - ich bezweifle, dass ich überhaupt was sagen kann - also nicke ich nur.  
"Gut.", er lächelt mich an, dreht sich um und geht in die Küche.

Lächelnd stehe ich nun auf dem Korridor - naja, das war doch ein Anfang!

owari

und ich mach hier das ende hin - ich werde vielleicht noch ne fortsetzung schreiben, wo beide dann zusammen finden und mit den Problemen ihrer Beziehung, sprich Yami und Yuugis Freunden zu kämpfen haben.

Aber das dauert noch ne Weile

ich hoffe, es hat euch dieser teil gefallen

lasst doch n kommi da

Federvieh 


End file.
